


A Deadly Match

by DaxaFlame



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, first fic on here? yes it is, random short thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxaFlame/pseuds/DaxaFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, looking at the relationship between the two.<br/>Indeed, yes. Not even the relationship between them, more what happens when I get tired and bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deadly Match

007 was not a nice man. 

He killed without a second thought, bullet through the brain, knife across the throat, hands choking the air out of a weakening body. Inflicting pain, serious injuries, lying and seducing his way through the world, all in a days work for the infamous field agent of MI6.

Q, delicate Q, dressed in too big cardigans with permanently messy hair, was also not a very nice person, no matter what his appearance might say. His sharp tongue was matched only by his sharper mind, those green eyes hidden behind glasses bright and alive, raw intelligence shining through. The job of Quartermaster involved a lot of death, a lot of pain. With a tap of his fingers, buildings could be blown apart, taking dozens of people out with them. He was always there, hearing what those agents under his care heard, telling them where to go, who to eliminate. Not just anyone could have the job, could do it well, take the strain from day to day. But Q more than rose to the occasion, as the old M knew he would, capable of sending many to their deaths without flinching, keeping his mind on the job at hand.

The two of them, 007 and his Quartermaster, worked better than any had thought they would, had feared they might. Deadly efficient, one half physical strength, the other mental, like two halves of a greater whole. Able to finish any mission, no matter how unlikely, how dangerous. And all at MI6 knew, from those working at Q Branch to Eve Moneypenny, from M to the rest of the 00 agents, that if the two of them turned, the world would burn in their wake.


End file.
